Quirks and Inquiries
by Fallen Ark Angel
Summary: It's the middle of their first night together and, finally, with Laxus asleep, Mirajane has a chance to snoop around a little. No big deal. She could do it in her sleep (and hopefully his). - One-shot.


Quirks and Inquires

It wasn't that big of a deal. Really, it wasn't. So she'd gone home with Laxus. And slept with him. And woken up in the middle of the night to find him still passed out and had free reign of his apartment.

No. Big. Deal.

Mirajane kept trying to reiterate that to herself as she laid there in the darkness of his bedroom, staring up at the ceiling while willing herself back to sleep. But slumber wouldn't return. She was wide awake and ready to do some snooping.

The only problem was that she'd never fallen asleep with Laxus before and had no idea if he was a heavy one or not. The last thing she wanted to do was have him wake up as she was busy clawing through his sock drawer, looking for something juicy.

Sigh. Life could be so challenging at times.

Rolling slowly onto her side, Mirajane stared over at the sleeping dragon. He seemed to be snoozing pretty deeply. With it being their first night together, Mirajane hadn't been too sure how to approach sharing a bed. Most guys she automatically assumed they were snugglers (or at least she forced them into it) and cuddled right up to them. Knowing Laxus as long as she had though, she was pretty sure she was just lucky to be allowed to stay the night and not to push it.

That had paid off as, when it was all said and done, Laxus nuzzled his head against hers once before shifting away from the center of the bed, where he left her and onto his own side before passing out quickly.

And they'd had such a fun night too. A long one though. A long day, really. Mirajane had been up since before sunrise, as was usual with her bar duties, but instead of working the evening shift also, she'd given it to Lisanna and taken off with Laxus on what would be their fifth date.

They were taking things slow. Which, five might not seem slow, but when those five dates happened over a course of four months it sure did.

Laxus took jobs. Constantly. And was never home. Then, when he was, she was usually working. Also frequently. Their schedules rarely meshed. Really, that alone should have been a big enough tip off for the two of them not to pursue things any further, but that first date had just been so…magical.

For Mirajane at least. Really, Laxus had only invited her out with him to a function as a favor to the Master. Makarov had been trying to get Mirajane to take a day off from work for awhile and, since Laxus was already attending a function for some of the higher up mages in the area, he suggested that he take Mirajane along. If not her, he said Erza which, though Laxus and Erza didn't have as strained a relationship as they once did, wasn't happening.

Mira had a great time out that first time with Laxus and, though he wouldn't admit it aloud, he had too. They'd formed some sort of a bond, back when he was going through his rebellious phase and she was still Ms. Dark and Brooding. Or at least they'd been able to hold conversations from time to time. Somewhere along the way though, when Laxus started to drift further from his grandfather and her personality did a 180, they broke apart and eventually, after his excommunication, never seemed like they'd become more than just associates again.

That night though, as he took her out with him, Laxus couldn't help, but to laugh at most of the things Mirajane said. Which was odd. Women weren't supposed to be funny. She was though, to him. In a cute way, mostly. The way that she didn't understand the simplest of things made him grin.

And Laxus Dreyar did not grin. Only for the Thunder Legion. And if they deserved it. They rarely deserved it.

But he just couldn't help it with Mirajane. She was so cute. And oblivious. And crazy. But still great.

Mirajane found that she liked Laxus too. For one, he wasn't forward. She ran into that a lot. Most guys who she went out with knew about her modeling or that she dated a lot and assumed that she also put out. Which she did. But not just with anyone. And definitely not on the first date. Or even the second, really. Mirajane wasn't easy and it ticked her off when someone thought she was.

But Laxus wasn't just some random guy. They'd grown up together. And, after the party, he walked her straight to her house at a timely hour and didn't even try to kiss her. Which, at first, Mirajane assumed meant that he just hadn't felt an attraction, but that was proven false as, the next afternoon, Lisanna came running into the guild carrying a bouquet of flowers that he'd sent to their house.

"Wow," Lucy remarked from her spot at the bar as Mirajane read over the card that came with them. "Who would have thought it? Laxus the schmoozer."

Happy, who was resting atop her head, only snickered. "He _loves_ you, Mirajane."

Lisanna giggled. "What does the card say?"

"Mmmm," Mirajane hummed as she closed it. "Just that he had a great time last night and that he hopes we can go out again."

"That's sweet," Lucy offered. "Do you want to?"

"Do I wanna what?" She was a tad distracted with smelling her flowers about then.

"Go out with him again," Lisanna prodded.

"Yeah, do you?" For some reason, Happy seemed the most interested.

Mirajane only smiled though before nodding slightly. She very much so had, after all. If she'd been entertaining to him, he'd been interesting to her. Laxus could tell the best stories. True, she was a top mage herself, but he got to travel much more than she ever had. Fascinating didn't even begin to describe some of his tales.

Not that they'd spent the whole night talking about him. Of course not. But a few of the people at the party had known him and come over to speak with him and, well, Laxus just had a way about him. He took control of a conversation. Flawlessly at that.

And, as others gathered around to listen to him, Laxus just threw an arm around her shoulders and kept her lose. It was almost like he was mostly telling her the story and the others were just eavesdroppers. Then, when it was over, he'd just go right back to his usual void and deadpan self, as if he just hadn't captivated everyone.

"Wow, Lax," she remarked after one of his stories. "Where were all this regaling when we were stuck in a room together during the Grand Magic Games?"

"Meh." He only shrugged. "Gajeel pisses me off. He's wasn't worthy of hearing me speak."

Mirajane just giggled though because Laxus could make her do that. Everyone could, of course, but the way he could, well, it was just…special.

And, a few weeks later, when he invited her out to dinner, it wasn't like Mirajane could turn him down.

"It's somewhere fancy," he told her beforehand. "So make sure to clean up, huh?"

"Why Laxus, are you implying I usually don't?"

He only winked at her with his scarred eye at that and, well, if that wasn't just so dang attractive, Mirajane didn't know what was.

And even though weeks passed between their infrequent outings, Mirajane found that she looked forward to each one with increasing anxiety. She worried frequently that Laxus was losing interest in her or that, eventually, he'd realize that they just wouldn't work, what with their busy lives. Not to mention, they were just in the early stages of dating, no matter how many months were passing. She knew that he was probably also seeing other women. Or at least she assumed. And though Mirajane had no claim to Laxus, wasn't even sure if she wanted any, the thought alone bothered her.

On the fourth date, she tired to work it into conversation without coming off as clingy or crazy.

It went something like,

"Hey, Mira, you gonna get the steak or the-"

"Are you seeing other women?"

Yeah. Mirajane wasn't the smoothest operator.

"Mira," he'd began, not even looking up from his menu. "You think if I had time to be with other women, I wouldn't just spend that time with you?"

"I don't know," she said slowly. "I'd hope so."

"Then you'd hope right. Now steak or lobster?"

It wasn't like the only time they spent together in those months were out on those dates though. Oh no. In between each of those dates, Laxus would spend some time up at the guildhall, neglecting to sit with his bodyguards and instead up at the bar where he could occasionally give Mirajane glances and those sexy little winks.

Hehe. The dragon was cute too.

Then, on that fifth date, there was nothing she wanted more than to go home with him. And, honestly, after waiting so long, Laxus was more than ready for it.

Err, his body was. His apartment? Not so much. It was a little messy, as he hadn't honestly thought he would be bringing her back there that night, but there was nothing he could do.

"Here," he said, rushing to go clear off the couch. "Have a seat and I'll get us some drinks, huh?"

Even though it was messy, Mirajane was just happy to be there and nodded as she took a seat. He was so charming in most aspects to her (and only her for the most part) that his messy apartment came off as endearing. Like he was just a single bachelor who didn't understand the concept of cleaning.

So adorable.

They weren't out there for long anyways, on the couch. With their drinks, Laxus added some very stimulated conversation.

"So," he'd began. "Did I tell you about- And your hand is on my leg."

That was much more interesting than whatever the heck he was about to say.

What he didn't get though was that it'd been awhile for Mira and she was more than convinced that Laxus wasn't just using her. Or that he thought she was easy. And…she truly liked him. A lot. And he liked her.

Why put a delay on the inevitable anyways?

It was awkward, of course, in the way that most first intimate encounters were, but Laxus returned all of Mirajane's giggles with little remarks and toothy grins.

"You're too perfect," he mumbled after she'd slipped out of her dress. "Too perfect."

He liked nuzzling a lot. Which, from the few times they'd kissed, she knew that much. Other than the first date, every one had ended on the doorstep of her place with a few heavy kisses being exchanged. And always when he pulled away he'd rub his forehead against hers, staring deeply into her eyes.

Laxus liked that a lot too. Eye contact. It creeped her out a little at first, when she'd be working up at the bar and he'd just stare her down. Then, when she'd look his way, he wouldn't turn his head, bashful. Oh no. Laxus would just keep their eyes locked until she came over to flirt with him a little.

Just some of his little quirks, she figured.

Not that she wasn't without hers. Mira had this thing about ears. Laxus had found it out on their second date when, as they waited in the lobby of the restaurant to be seated, he leaned down to whisper something to her.

"What was that?" he'd laughed incredulously at the sight of her literally twisting away from him, blushing. "Mirajane?"

"Nothing," she said as she shivered as if as an aftershock. "I just-"

"Was it from this?" He leaned down again to blow in her ear, rewarded once more with a frisson from the other S-Class wizard. "Mirajane-"

"Stop doing that!"

But he couldn't. It was his new favorite thing. It was so funny. He could just breath softly near her ear and get her to wiggle around like crazy.

That woman made him wild. If she thought the winking was sexy, he thought that the ear thing was downright invigorating.

He couldn't help himself either, when they were in bed, with leaning over to blow against her ear. It got him a slap on the chest, but it was worth it, the way she writhed beneath him.

It was actually what woke Mirajane up again. After Laxus fell asleep, she'd been soon to follow. While he was passed out though, he somehow rolled closer to her (Laxus had a huge bed; Mira hated it, but she did wonder a little what he used all that _space_ for) and happened to let out a breath right next to her head.

She thought he was awake at first and trying to bug her, but when she opened her eyes, he was rolling again, that time onto his back. After that though, she was awake for some reason, looking around for a clock to find the time. When she had it and saw that the sun wouldn't be coming up for a few more hours, she just relaxed back into bed.

Then the sleep didn't come.

But the gnawing to go snoop around the man's apartment sure did.

It wasn't that Mirajane didn't trust Laxus. Or had any reason to need to trust him. They were just dating. And it'd only been the first time they'd been together. But…a chance like that came once in a lifetime for most. Laxus Dreyar's apartment had to be full of treasures and gifts he'd received from thankful villages and requesters.

Not to mention any old love letters or photographs…

Part of Mira knew that if she did get up and snoop and he caught her, then it really might be the last time that she was invited over. If she just played it right and held off, then she'd be over again and maybe have a better shot that time.

But what if he didn't invite her over again? What if she hadn't been…pleasing to him?

Glancing at him, she thought he looked pleased, but you never knew.

What if it really was her one shot? All the gossip, all the intrigue. How could she pass it up?

Deciding then that she very much so did wanna snoop, Mira decided that she had to first make sure that he was as deeply slumbering as she thought. With bated breath, she reached out to gently touch his chest.

Nothing. Hmmm. Maybe she should just settle with snuggling up to him and getting some unwarranted cuddle time in instead.

No. That wouldn't be near as satisfying.

"Laxus?" she called softly. "Are you awake? Dragon?"

Didn't seem to be.

Hmmm.

Bolder then, Mirajane reached out to gently poke his cheek. Nothing. A harder poke. Still nothing.

"Look, Laxus," she called softly as she sat up. "I never did put a shirt or bra back on."

Man, he really must have been asleep.

Or uninterested in seeing her breasts…

Nah.

Well, that was that. Laxus was asleep and Mirajane was about to go play in his apartment. Where should she look first? The place wasn't big, but there was so much to choose from. His dresser? Under the sink? Beneath the bed? Where-

"Demon."

She was starting to get out of bed then, slipping right out of the covers, but held up at the sound of his voice.

"Yes, Laxus?" she breathed.

"You 'member where the bathroom is?"

Oh. He thought that was what she was getting up for. Phew. Nice cover. And she hadn't even had to think of it herself.

"Yes, Laxus."

"Mmmm." He hadn't even moved before then but, suddenly, just like that, he was bolting up and over to her side of the bed, pulling her back down into it.

"Laxus!"

"You little weasel." He held her down as he nuzzled his head into her neck before tilting his head up, breathing hotly against her ear. She found his hold, trying to wiggle away. "What were you really doin'?"

"Nothing!"

"Nothin', ah?" More warm breath on her ear. Against it, he whispered, "I won't stop till you tell me what-"

"I was going to snoop! Okay? Let me go!"

He did so though it was just to lay on his side then, next to her, staring in shock.

"That easily?" He blinked. "The she-demon gave in that easily? Seriously?"

She had to catch her breath then. "My ears are ticklish."

"For everyone?" He propped his head up, staring at her with a slight grin. "Huh? Is this some sort of big secret that we should be keepin'? The she-demon's downfall? Your Achilles' heel?"

"No," she sighed, glancing over at him. "Not for everyone."

"Just for me?"

"Just for you."

"My breath radioactive or somethin'? Huh?"

Slowly, she shook her head. "I just…it makes me…"

He whistled then, softly, purposely blowing towards her ear. It got the same reaction as before.

"I like that, demon," he told her softly. "Bein' able to make you squirm."

"Oh yeah?"

Nodding, he added, "You wanna snoop though, huh?"

"It's kinda my thing."

"I'mma have to tie you to the bed then? To get a good night's sleep?"

"That depends."

"On?"

Shifting, Mirajane moved to her side too, grinning at him. "What you use to tie me up."

He locked their gaze as he asked, "Cuffs?"

That got a head shake.

"Rope?"

Another shake.

He never broke the gaze.

"Chains?"

"Heavy ones."

"You're so full of it."

"No, Lax, that makes me squirm too."

"Not even a good liar." Then leaning towards her some, he chided, "You're much more seductive when you're not trying."

Batting her baby blues at him, Mirajane said, "Whatever do you mean, dragon?"

With a snicker, he reached out to gently poke her nose. "I'm gonna have to keep an eye on you."

"You've been doing a pretty good job keeping two," she teased.

Finally Laxus gave in and moved to lay on his stomach that time.

"I ain't got nothin', woman," he sighed as he shut his eyes, "that would be that interestin' to you. So go ahead if it's that important. Just be quiet about it."

But Mirajane didn't leave the bed. Only snuggled down into the sheets, staring over at him with a slight smile.

"I'm not going anywhere."

And she didn't.

That night anyways.

Because believe her, that apartment got inspected top to bottom, slowly, but surely and a lot more slyly. She couldn't get caught though.

Not with the punishment of having her ear blown on hanging over her head.

Nothing of real interest ever came up, but hey, that was both a good and a bad thing. And Laxus must have not known about it (or cared) because slowly, spending the night over at his apartment wasn't that big of a deal. It, along with most things, just became a norm.

It really was no big deal.

And when the dates became too many to count, Mirajane discovered that the nuzzling and the eye thing weren't even the tip of the iceberg when it came to Laxus. He had a thing for silk and the color purple was a big turn on for some reason. Then there was the way he liked to smell her.

Constantly.

Maybe it was a dragon sense thing? Like her scent comforted him?

Or something?

But as odd as it got sometimes, it was all endearing. For Laxus too.

Mirajane's ear thing was one thing, but oh, when he found out about the stomach thing. It was partially his fault, what with his nuzzling problem, but when he nuzzled his head into her stomach, she made this…noise. It was indescribable, but it alone got him hot.

Yeah. If they weren't divine, he'd sure hate to see a couple who was.

His little snoop. His little snooping demon who actually did have some sort of chain fetish (who knew), but that was okay. They were okay. They were perfect.

They were no big deal. No, the demon and the dragon _were_ the deal. The only deal.

To one another at least. And what did they care about anyone else?

* * *

 **I was working on a Team Natsu one-shot when I suddenly felt like writing some more Mirajane and Laxus stuff. Then this happened and now I have this weird headcannon where Laxus is a nuzzler. The scoundrel.**


End file.
